


Awakening the Dragonwolf

by Jess_Targaryen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Don't Like Don't Read, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Incest, Jon & Rhaenys' harem, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgy, Porn With Plot, R Plus L Equals J, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Squirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_Targaryen/pseuds/Jess_Targaryen
Summary: The life of Prince Jon Targaryen changes and he has to adapt whilst his House seemingly begins to fall.But with the help of those still left of his family, House Targaryen will rise once again, great than ever before.Mostly a smutty fic with some sprinklings of plot at times.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be mostly smut.

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/142587552@N03/7Ai4CZ)

**_Prince Jon Targaryen_ **

Jon woke up bleary-eyed and he didn’t remember much from the previous night apart from the fact he went out drinking with his brother, Aegon. The fact he woke up in his own bed, something is brother rarely did, was a positive.

Luckily, Jon didn’t have much of a headache and after he had had a bath, he was feeling much better. He was about to leave his chambers and perhaps have a spar with some of the Kingsguard but a knock on his door interrupted him.

‘Enter’ Jon said.

A Dornish servant entered and Jon suspected he was one of Oberyn Martell’s rather than his mother Elia’s. He was proven right when the middle-aged man spoke. ‘Prince Jon’ he said, bowing to Jon. ‘Prince Oberyn has requested your presence’.

_Requested my presence? Fuck! What did Aegon and I do last night?_

‘Right away?’ Jon asked. ‘I still need to break my fast’. _Although judging by how much light is entering my chambers, it’s likely near midday._

‘There will be food there, my Prince’.

Jon sighed. ‘Very well’.

He followed the servant to the wing in the Red Keep that held the Red Viper and his family. It wasn’t that Oberyn disliked Jon because Elia had make sure he treated him just like her own children, but rather Jon and Oberyn didn’t have too much in common. Oberyn bonded well with Aegon because of their sexual preferences but Jon only like women and that was a big part of Oberyn’s personality. The Red Viper had sparred with Jon before but a lot of his time was spent doing things that Jon wouldn’t enjoy. One of those was small council meetings and he was thankful he wasn’t the Crown Prince because his father had recently begun to make Aegon attend every single one.

They arrived and Jon saw that he was being led not to the Red Viper’s solar but further down the hall, to his chambers. The guards were stationed at the beginning of the hallway and were very far away from the Prince of Dorne’s chambers. He found it strange but he kept it to himself. The servant introduced Jon before Oberyn sent him away and made sure to make it clear they were not to be disturbed.

Jon’s eyes roamed the room. It was spacious; as spacious as Jon, Aegon or Rhaenys’ chambers and it was decorated with items befitting a Prince of Dorne. Jon was quite shocked at the variety of some of the things in the room but he then remembered that Oberyn had travelled Essos and had likely brought those belongings to King’s Landing. His eyes then found the Red Vipers, who was lounging on his large bed. His black eyes eyed him like a viper and the seventeen-year-old had to look away.

That however, led to Jon locking eyes with Ellaria Sand.

As a Prince, Jon had seen many beautiful women but not many were as eye-catching and attractive as Ellaria Sand. To call what she was wearing a dress would have been questionable. _Even for the Dornish, that is showing a lot of skin._ Jon felt his breeches tighten at the worst possible time. _Fuck, fuck, fuck! The Red Viper is going to fuckin’ kill me for lusting after his paramour._

She looked him up and down and a smirk appeared on her face and all of Jon’s blood rushed to a certain part of his body. Her exotic look with sensuous flair nearly left Jon with an inability to speak but he managed to do so just in time for the silence not to stretch uncomfortably.

‘Prince Oberyn and Lady Ellaria, to what do I owe the pleasure?’ Jon asked.

‘We are family, Jon’ Ellaria chided. ‘None of these titles between us. Take a seat’. Jon sat down on one of the seats by the wooden table and suddenly he found Ellaria sitting down sideways on his lap.

‘What-‘ Jon began but Ellaria placed her finger on his lips. He noticed the vast amount of jewellery that Ellaria was wearing but he wasn’t surprised as she was the paramour of a Prince. She had a beautiful gold necklace with a number of rubies on it as well as two golden bracelets encrusted with sapphires. Finally, she wore a diamond circlet, which left three diamonds on her forehead, held together by a golden chain.

‘Shshhh’ she said softly. ‘We have a proposition for you’. Ellaria looked towards Oberyn and he was still laying on his bed, watching Ellaria and Jon intently. She turned back towards Jon and placed a soft kiss to his lips. Jon froze and his eyes were wide. He glanced at the Red Viper and Oberyn was merely amused.

**_Lady Ellaria Sand_ **

Ellaria had been intrigued by the Prince ever since he caught her eye whilst sparring with Oberyn. He was undoubtedly handsome, and she wanted him. When she told Oberyn, he was all for it, telling her he’d caught his eye too but unfortunately for them, Jon had shown no desire for men. They knew he had bedded some women, but he was not like his brother, who enjoyed the company of both men and women.

But despite that, Ellaria believed she found a way to please all parties involved.

‘What sort of proposition?’ Jon said, gaining confidence with each word. His purple eyes were mesmerising and it momentarily left Ellaria speechless.

‘The kind that involves the hard cock pressed against my arse’ Ellaria purred. She shifted her position, so she could lower her hand and palm his hardened cock through his breeches. Jon groaned, and Ellaria smirked victoriously. ‘It seems like you’re interested’.

‘I-I can’t’ Jon said, despite his cock giving away his true feelings on the matter. His eyes glanced to Oberyn and Ellaria knew the reason for his hesitation. _Oh, Jon. If only you knew that he wants you as well._

‘Don’t stop on my account. I’m quite enjoying the view’ Oberyn said, his Dornish drawl making his voice all the more seductive.

‘We called for you from your chambers and I doubt you had time to break your fast. How rude of us. You must be hungry’ Ellaria stated, suddenly changing the subject to Jon’s surprise. She picked up the plate, which was filled with fruits, from the table. There was a wide variety of fruits grown in Dorne and Essos and Ellaria began to feed him some of them. His moan when he ate the juicy mango made Ellaria wonder if he would moan like that if he were buried deep within her. _I won’t have to wait long to find out._

Ellaria kissed him again, but it was far from the soft kiss she gave him earlier. She plunged her tongue in his mouth, kissing him deeply, tasting the fruits in his mouth and it was only a few seconds before Jon was reciprocating the kiss after placing his hands on her hips. Jon’s tongue swiped Ellaria’s lip and she moaned loudly into his mouth as he brought her closer to his body. The action made her barely covered cunt rub against Jon’s cock and Ellaria ran her hand through his raven locks and gripped it tightly as she kissed him.

‘I wonder what else that talented tongue can do’ Ellaria said between kisses.

‘I guess you’re going to find out’ Jon smirked and Ellaria noticed the confidence in the Prince return to him. Ellaria snaked her hands underneath his shirt and felt the hard and toned muscles. She quickly lifted his shirt up and over his head, wanting to see his physique for herself. Ellaria tossed his shirt to the floor and gazed wantonly at his chest and abs. Oberyn had a great body and Jon’s was just as mouth-watering.

She leaned forwards and took a nipple in her mouth, biting down not so gently on it which caused Jon to gasp. Her tongue flicked it before she gave the same attention to his other nipple. She kissed down his body, paying considerable attention to his abs.

Ellaria scooted down to her knees in front of Jon and quickly glanced behind her at Oberyn, giving him a wicked smile when she saw that he had whipped his cock out and was stroking it whilst watching the two of them, before focussing on Jon. Knowing her lover was enjoying himself spurred Ellaria on. His boots were quickly taken off. She worked on the laces of Jon’s breeches, glad that it didn’t take much convincing before he agreed to their proposition.

Ellaria pulled both his breeches and small clothes down in one swift motion and cock sprung free. _And what a marvellous cock it is!_ Ellaria licked her lips as she stared wide-eyed at his cock. _Oberyn is going to be so jealous!_ It was thick and Ellaria was almost certain it was largest cock she had ever seen, which was saying something because her time in Dorne both before Oberyn and with him led her to see a vast number of cocks.

‘It’s beautiful’ she said when she finally managed to speak. She reached out and felt the hot and heavy cock in her hand. Jon gritted his teeth when her hand wrapped around his length, but he couldn’t hold in the moan when Ellaria’s other hand cupped his heavy sack.

‘Look my love’ Ellaria said to Oberyn. ‘Look at his heavy balls, so full of cum for me’. Jon flushed in embarrassment as Oberyn looked at him and Ellaria wondered what his reaction will be when Oberyn licks Jon’s seed off of her. Ellaria’s eyes closed for a split-second but during that time, a highly erotic image formed in her head. Oberyn was licking Jon’s seed out of her arse whilst she sucked Jon’s cock back to full hardness. It was a fine image and one she planned of definitely experiencing; if not today, then in the near future.

‘Hmmm, yes’ Oberyn agreed. ‘It’s a shame that it’s not for me too’ he frowned, and Ellaria had to bite back a laugh.

‘It’s not Jon’s fault he only wants me’ Ellaria stated matter-of-factly. ‘Besides, you’ll get a taste. I promise’.

She blew him a kiss before turning her attention to Jon’s cock. She stroked the thick length in her hand a few times before diving in and taking him in her mouth. His length stretched her lips around the head as her tongue licked all over the sensitive tip. Ellaria moaned from feeling of having his thick length in her mouth. With each bob of her head, she took more of his cock down her throat.

Ellaria was sloppily sucking Jon’s cock, moaning wantonly as strands of spit cascaded down her chin. Jon’s eyes were closed and he was barely able to speak a word as Ellaria brought wonderous amounts of pleasure to him.

‘Are you enjoying getting your cock sucked?’ Oberyn asked and Jon merely grunted in response. ‘I suppose those serving wenches you’ve fucked don’t suck cock or if they do, they don’t have Ellaria’s skill’.

Ellaria’s lips left Jon’s member with a loud pop. She beamed at Oberyn for recognising her outstanding skill at sucking cock. Her beaming smile turned mischievous as she spoke to Oberyn whilst fondling Jon’s sack. ‘It’s such a shame you won’t get to experience this cock. It’s truly magnificent’.

Oberyn pouted and she laughed loudly which turned into a squeal when she felt the silk of her thin dress be ripped off her body. She wasn’t annoyed in the slightest that Jon ripped her dress but rather quite impressed that he did so. She now knew there was a dominant side to him in the bedchamber and she was going to bring it out.

It was already coming to the forefront as Jon grabbed one of her breasts, rolling her nipple between his fingers. It caused Ellaria to moan but that quickly turned to a choked gasp as Jon ran his fingers through black hair and pulled her mouth onto his cock once more.

‘Fuuuuuuck’ Jon moaned. ‘So…fuckin’…good’.

‘Doesn’t she look beautiful sucking cock’ Oberyn said and Ellaria knew he was itching to join in.

‘Undoubtedly’ Jon replied, watching her with purple eyes that were so dark, they were nearly black.

‘She’d look even better with another cock’ Oberyn proclaimed. Jon looked panicked but Ellaria calmed him down by placing her hand on his chest. She withdrew from him and looked into his eyes.

‘We know you don’t like men but that doesn’t mean the two of you can’t share me’ Ellaria told him before ducking her head and taking his sack into her hot, wet mouth. Jon’s eyes widened and his lips parted in a silent moan as Ellaria continued to suck his balls whilst his member laid on her face. Oberyn sauntered beside Ellaria and without even looking, she grabbed his cock with her free hand and began stroking it at the same time as she licked and sucked Jon’s balls.

The moans of two men had Ellaria euphoric and her cunt was wet and in desperate need of attention. Surprisingly to Ellaria, Jon knew exactly what she needed and pulled her up onto his lap.

‘Turn around’ he said in a commanding tone. Ellaria didn’t think twice and did what the Prince requested. She was completely naked and her soaked cunt brushed against Jon’s impressive length as she turned. Her throaty moan made Oberyn’s cock throb in her hand as he watched the two of them intently. ‘Suck his cock’.

Ellaria smiled as she now faced Oberyn. _It didn’t take much at all to bring out the Dragonwolf._ She leaned forward and took her beloved lover’s cock in her mouth. Her tongue swirled around his cock, taking in the taste of his leaking cock.

She felt Jon’s hands on her hips, lifting up her arse towards his face. ‘Your arse is beautiful, Ellaria’ Jon said before diving in and licking her cunt. _You’re going to be in love with my arse by the time you leave our chambers, young Prince._ Ellaria moaned loudly around Oberyn’s cock as she felt Jon’s tongue expertly part her glistening folds and lap up her arousal.

‘You’re good at that, Prince’ Oberyn said but Jon didn’t remove himself from between Ellaria’s arsecheeks. ‘She usually doesn’t moan that loudly unless it’s me licking her cunt’. He placed one hand on Ellaria’s head whilst the other lovingly stroked her cheek as they stared at each other whilst she sucked his cock. Ellaria felt a little bad that Jon was paying so much attention to her whilst Oberyn was being left out by him, although they both knew that would be the case since Prince Jon had shown no interest in men. _I will let Oberyn have his fun at a brothel tonight. But first…_ She doubled her efforts to make Oberyn cum as quickly as possible, hollowing her cheeks and sucking sharply whilst also jerking the part of his member that wasn’t in her mouth.

Oberyn’s gasp of pleasure was music to her ears and after half a dozen more sharp sucks, the Red Viper of Dorne was spilling his seed in Ellaria’s mouth. Ellaria swallowed his seed enthusiastically and continued to suck Oberyn’s sensitive cock until he pushed her off of him when it got too much.

With Ellaria no longer sucking Oberyn’s cock, the postion Jon held her in became a bit awkward for the both of them, so Jon scooped her up with his muscular arms and bent her over the table with her arse up in the air. Jon kneeled down and gently placed a kiss to each arsecheek before going lower and lapping up her cunt again.

‘Ellaria’ Oberyn called and she turned her head, her lips parted to speak but at that moment Jon’s lips engulfed her swollen clit and the Dornish beauty moaned loudly. ‘He has the best arse I’ve ever seen’ Oberyn said, staring lustfully at Jon’s behind.

Ellaria looked down to see Jon putting his talented tongue to use but she wanted to see ‘the best arse’ her lover had ever seen. She ran her fingers through Jon’s soft hair and reluctantly pushed him away.

‘Turn around, Jon. Let me see that arse of yours’. Ellaria herself turned as Jon did and she realised Oberyn was not lying one bit. Ellaria bit her lower lip but it did nothing to stifle her moan as she squeezed Jon’s arse. ‘He’s right. You do have the best arse I’ve ever seen’ she whispered in his ear.

Jon spun around and squeezed her arse with both hands as his hard cock pressed against her stomach. ‘I can assure you that you have the best arse, my Lady’. Ellaria smiled at his words but then snorted at the fact he used ‘my Lady’ when she’s being very unladylike. Jon twirled her around and bent her other the table once again. ‘The best’ he repeated as he knelt down, his face inches away from her arse. Jon buried his face between her cheeks and surprised Ellaria when she felt Jon’s tongue teasing her puckered hole.

‘Ooooh!’ Ellaria exclaimed. _He’s definitely not as shy as he first seemed._

‘The boy certainly knows what he likes and isn’t afraid to show it’ Oberyn said with amusement and Ellaria had to agree. _He’s being very thorough with that tongue of his._

Jon ran a hand up and down the soft skin of her thigh whilst his other hand curled around her waist before dipping down to play with her cunt as he licked her arse. Ellaria’s breathing was uneven thanks to the pleasure Jon was giving her with his mouth and his fingers. She fisted his hair and pushed him further between her arsecheeks, making both of them moan simultaneously. In response, Jon pushed a finger inside of her wet cunt and her walls gripped his finger tightly.  

‘Fuck…so fucking tight’ Jon said although his words were slightly stifled because his head was buried between her arsecheeks. Jon added another finger inside of her and set a steady pace which in nearly no time at all had her thighs trembling due to the dual assault on her orifices. Jon’s thumb rubbed her clit a couple of times and he sent her over the edge in a knee-buckling orgasm.

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!’ Ellaria exclaimed, only staying upright thanks to the table she was bent over on and Jon’s strong arms. Ellaria’s legs felt like jelly and she was grateful Jon held on to her as he stood up. Ellaria looked over her shoulder and saw Jon lick her juices off of his fingers. Her eyes darkened with desire once again as she spun around and kissed him, all the while Oberyn observed with an impressed expression painted across his face.

She began to stroke his cock as their tongue duelled and to Jon’s amazement, she abruptly pulled away to get on her knees again and suck his cock. The slow and teasing pace she set for him earlier was replaced by a frantic one. Her mouth glided over his slick cock rapidly and she only got quicker and sucked harder when she heard Jon moaning her name.

Ellaria could tell he was close. He had all the tell-tale signs of a man nearing his climax and whilst she made Oberyn climax in her mouth, she had other plans for Jon. _He can cum in my mouth later…Oberyn needs a taste._

‘Ellaria…fuck, I’m gonna cum’ Jon groaned.

She massaged his balls for a few moments before she pulled away from his cock with spit dripping down her chin and chest. ‘Cum on me, my Prince’ Ellaria said sultrily. ‘I want it all over me and I know you’ve got plenty’ Ellaria continued, demonstrating her point by giving his sack a light squeeze.

Jon moaned as he began to rapidly stroke his cock in front of a kneeling Ellaria. ‘Argh…Fuck’.

‘That’s it, cum for me’.

A couple of rapid strokes later and Jon was spilling his seed all over Ellaria. Ellaria had her eyes closed and her tongue out when she felt the first strand of his cum land on her face. It was hot and thick but she didn’t have time to think too much as spurt after spurt landed all over her face and tits. Ellaria swallowed the cum that landed in her mouth before she opened her eyes.

‘So, how’d I look?’ Ellaria asked.

‘Cum covered Dornish royalty’ Oberyn stated as he began to get dressed.

Ellaria stood up and walked towards the mirror to get a look at herself. ‘Wow, that’s a lot of cum! You’ve covered me with your seed, Jon!’ Ellaria exclaimed whilst she scooped up some of Jon’s seed with her fingers and licked it off. ‘Oberyn, you better be quick or you’re going to be late for the small council meeting’. Ellaria looked into Jon’s confused eyes but those beautifully dark purple eyes widened as Oberyn swaggered over to her and began to lick Jon’s cum off of Ellaria’s face and tits.

‘Where do you think you’re going?’ Ellaria questioned whilst having her tits sucked by Oberyn. Jon had picked up his clothes and was about to put them on until Ellaria’s Dornish voice stopped him. ‘We have plenty of fucking to do whilst Oberyn here attends a small council meeting’.

That was all it took for Jon to chuck his clothes to the floor once again and his big, thick cock was growing ever harder at the prospect of fucking her. _That cock will be fucking my mouth, cunt and arse before Oberyn returns. And then…_

Ellaria couldn’t wait.

‘Mhhhm, delicious’ Oberyn said and it made Jon blush. After Oberyn had cleaned up all of Jon’s seed from her body, Ellaria gave him a peck on the lips as their bodies moulded together.

‘Don’t take too long, my love. I want both your cock and Jon’s cock inside of me’ Ellaria whispered in his ear. Oberyn kissed her deeply and Ellaria moaned before she lightly slapped Oberyn’s chest. ‘You wouldn’t want to keep the King waiting’. Oberyn reluctantly pulled away from Ellaria before he turned to address Jon.

‘Don’t wear her out too much. I still need to fuck her’.

Ellaria could tell that Jon didn’t know what to respond to that, but he didn’t have to because Oberyn soon left. Her attention was again on Jon as she stalked over to him with a predatory grin. Jon gulped nervously as she came to stand before him. Ellaria raked her nails down his chest and she knew the pain only heightened his pleasure as her hand wrapped around his hot, hard and heavy cock.

‘You did so well’ Ellaria told him as she placed kisses to his neck. _Far better than I expected._ Her hand caressed the stubble on his cheek before she walked past him, swaying her hips as she did so because she knew he’d be staring at her arse. Ellaria climbed onto the spacious bed and spread her legs wide. ‘Now come claim your reward’.

Ellaria smirked as he quickly closed the distance to her, with his glorious cock bouncing up and down as he climbed onto the bed. Ellaria had been hopeful that the Prince would be a fine lover when she suggested to Oberyn that they bring him into their bed but she never would’ve guessed his tongue and cock were that magnificent. _And he hasn’t even been inside of me yet!_

Jon crawled above her and Ellaria placed her hands on his shoulders as he leaned down to place kisses all over her neck. He bit down lightly on her neck which made her moan loudly but it wasn’t too hard which would’ve marked her. _Smart boy. He knows only Oberyn has that right._ However, Ellaria herself didn’t have any reservations of marking Jon and she bit down on his neck sharply, causing him to gasp before her tongue soothed the reddened skin.

‘I wonder how you’ll explain this-’ Ellaria said, licking the skin that was already turning a purplish colour. ‘To Aegon, Rhaenys’ she said cheekily. _It’s not like he can tell them he fucked their aunt._ ‘Your mothers’

Jon laughed as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. ‘Aegon is just like his Uncle. He’s probably with a man, a woman or both as we speak’ Jon mumbled into her neck. Ellaria smiled knowing it to be true. However, Oberyn was adamant he was no Targaryen and nothing incestuous would happen with his nephew. Jon nipped at her collarbone as his lips gradually went southwards towards her chest. ‘Rhaenys would be jealous. She’s always had a crush on you’.

‘Is that so’ Ellaria said with amusement. ‘The two of you are welcome in my bed anytime. Perhaps you could show me just how passionate Targaryen’s are when they fuck their sisters’.

Jon paused for a moment and it made Ellaria wonder. _Does he fuck Rhaenys?_ She didn’t have long to ponder because Jon was peppering her chest with kisses whilst one of his hands squeezed a breast. He lowered his head between her tits and the scruff on his cheeks against the softness of her tits along with his big, thick cock gliding through her wet folds had the Dornish seductress whimpering.

‘Yessss, Jon’ Ellaria hissed.

Ellaria guided Jon’s mouth to one of her nipples whilst his hand absentmindedly played with the other. Her fingers wound through his hair as his tongue flicked her hard, erect nipple which resulted in Ellaria arching her back towards Jon, hoping that his cock would slide between her folds and into his soaked cunt.

Thankfully for Ellaria, she didn’t have to beg and Jon pushed his cock inside of her, making both of them moan loudly. Ellaria’s lips parted and she gasped as her cunt stretched to accommodate his size.

‘Fuck!’ Jon said through gritted teeth before latching onto her nipple again.

‘Fuck indeed’ Ellaria retorted before her hands glided down his muscled back to his arse. She squeezed it shamelessly, urging him to move inside of her as her cunt clenched around him. She saw the bewildered look on his face and she smirked. _None of those serving girls now, my Prince. You have a woman now._ ‘Now fuck me!’

Ellaria wrapped her legs around Jon as started thrusting into her. His length filled her cunt delightfully and Ellaria cried out in pleasure as she felt a particular deep thrust. ‘Yes, yes, yes, FUCK! You’re fucking me so good, Jon!’

‘You…Your cunt is…so…argh fuck… so fucking tight around my cock’. Jon’s lips travelled back towards Ellaria’s and he swallowed one of her moans by kissing her deeply, thrusting his tongue in her mouth to the same rhythm of his cock. Ellaria knew that for herself, Oberyn’s cock would always be the best cock she would ever have but in the short time she had been fucking Jon, she had to admit he was already number two on that list. She could already feel her orgasm rapidly approaching as Jon plunged into her and her cunt wrapped around him like a glove.

‘That’s it! Right fucking there!’ Ellaria cried out. She angled her neck away from Jon and he immediately began to press kisses to the expanse of skin she gave him. Her hands squeezed his arse again before playfully smacking both cheeks. Jon growled in response along with a particular deep thrust that had Ellaria clutching to him tightly. ‘Harder’.

Jon lifted Ellaria’s legs onto his shoulders, allowing for the angle to reach even deeper inside of her. _Oh, yes! He absolutely knows how to use that cock of his._ Jon had Ellaria crying out his name with each long, deep thrusts into her cunt.

‘Jon, Jon, Jon, Jon! Fuck I’m gonna cum’.

‘Yessss’ he whispered in her ear. ‘Cum for me. I want you to cum on my cock’.

Jon’s words, as well as the memory that he had already made her climax once by fingering her whilst licking her arse, propelled Ellaria towards her climax. ‘FUCK…FUCK…FUCK!!!’ Her cunt clenched tightly around Jon’s cock, milking him for his seed but to Ellaria’s amazement, he managed to hold on through clenched teeth. Ellaria’s legs shook on Jon’s shoulders as he fucked her through her orgasm and Ellaria’s moan got ever louder with each snap of his hips.

‘That…That was quite something’ Ellaria said with a devious smile. _I was right about him._  Ellaria grinned at him before she reversed their position to Jon’s obvious shock if his gasp of surprise was anything to go by. Her hands roamed the expanse of his chest as she sat atop of him and she could see the awe and wonderment in Jon’s purple eyes. Her grin widened as those eyes realised her intent as she rolled her hips and Jon moaned below her.

‘Ellaria…’

She placed her finger on his lips. ‘Let me take of you, my Prince’. Jon’s grip on her waist loosened as she rocked her body against his. The trail of his fingers up her body felt so good but Ellaria needed more as she circled her hips against him. She grasped both of his hands and placed them on her breasts.

‘Oh gods’ Ellaria moaned as he squeezed her tits.

**_Prince Jon Targaryen_ **

_Holy shit! The seven heavens and the Old Gods of my mother truly do exist._ Jon couldn’t believe his luck. Not too long ago, he thought he did something to offend the Red Viper on the previous night and but instead, he’s made Ellaria Sand cum twice and now she’s riding his cock.

 _Not to mention that fact I cummed all over her._ That was something Jon would _always_ remember.

‘Fuck!’ Jon grunted.

Ellaria rode his cock and Jon’s eyes moved from where they were joined to her tits and finally to the blissful expression on her face. _Truly stunning,_ Jon thought. He found it strange that Prince Oberyn and Ellaria were so casual with their sexual relations but who was he to argue when he was fucking Ellaria.

Ellaria bucked her hips wildly and Jon groaned as his pleasure was heightened as he was buried inside of this Dornish goddess. Her hands on sprayed across his chest as she rode him at a rapid pace and the lewd sound of slapping skin made Jon thrust up harder. He couldn’t hold on any longer and with a loud moan, Jon spilled his seed inside of Ellaria.

It took both of them a while to calm their breathing but once that had returned to normal, Jon wasn’t sure what to do. _Do I just leave?_ He began trying to extract himself from Ellaria, who looked blissfully sated, but she wouldn’t allow it.

‘Where do you think you’re going?’ she asked with an amused sparkle in her eyes.

‘I…er…I thought we were done?’ Jon said awkwardly.

‘Your naivety is quite charming, my Prince’ Ellaria laughed before placing a kiss on his lips. ‘We still have much to do’ she said as she raised an eyebrow at him.

‘Y-yes’ Jon stammered. ‘I suppose we do’ he said with more confidence.

The two of them relaxed, laid beside each other and talked to one another, with Jon finding out more about his mother Elia’s family. The time flew by and Ellaria began to stroke his cock when she felt he had enough time to recover. Jon didn’t disappoint her as his cock immediately hardened at her deft touch.

‘Gods, Ellaria’ Jon moaned as her hand skilfully stroked his hard cock. She looked so beautiful, her skin flushed and her eyes looking at him with lust. Jon went to pull her close and slip his cock between her folds but Ellaria stopped him.

Jon watched her as she leaned over him and picked up a flask beside the bed. Jon’s hands wrapped around her waist as her nipples grazed against his chest. Jon was preoccupied by her tits to notice what she now had in her hand.

‘Jon’. Her voice caused him to avert his gaze and he saw the look on her face. Ellaria spun around so that her face was by his cock and her arse hovering near his face. Jon didn’t even need to wait for any instructions to know what she wanted. He leaned upwards, grasping her hips with both hands, and plunged his tongue into Ellaria’s arse.

‘You love that arse, don’t you?’ Ellaria asked with amusement as she lazily licked all around his cock.

‘Mmmmmhmmm’ Jon responded and pushed Ellaria’s arse down on his face, determined to have his tongue deep in her arse.

‘That tongue of yours…’Ellaria gasped. ‘Fuck me!’

Jon tongued her arse and would’ve continued to do so for as long as he could, but Ellaria once again had other plans for them. She stretched her arm behind her and gave Jon the flask. Jon looked at it with a bit of confusion, but he had a small idea what she wanted and it thrilled and excited him as much as he was wary.

‘All over my arse’ Ellaria simply said.

Jon opened the flask and an exotic scent filled the room that smelled of sex. Jon poured a generous amount over Ellaria’s arse, smearing it over her puckered hole until her big arse glistened. After he put away the flask, Jon slowly inserted a finger and watched with fascination as it swallowed it up, causing Ellaria to moan.

‘Is this what you want, Ellaria?’ Jon asked, as he pushed another digit into her tight arse.

‘Oh, yes!’ she cried.

‘Say it’ Jon demanded.

‘I…I want you to finger fuck my arse!’ Jon smirked and did as the Lady bid. His fingers moved in and out of Ellaria’s arsehole and Jon was so captivated with the sight, he barely noticed that Ellaria was sucking his cock again.

_Such a beautiful fuckin’ arse._

Jon did take notice of what Ellaria was doing when she deepthroated him. His breathing quickened and he could feel his heart beat quicker as the Dornish Goddess brought him copious amounts of pleasure. He curled his fingers in her arse and produced a wonderful throaty moan from her.

‘Jon…Oh Jon, baby… give me your cock. I want that cock!’

Jon flipped Ellaria onto her back and spread her legs wide. He teased the tip of his wet cock against her arse. ‘Say it again. Tell me what you want’ Jon whispered in her ear.

‘Fuck my arse with that big, fat cock!’ she cried. Jon pushed his cock inside of Ellaria’s arse and he almost spilled his seed right there and then. He gasped as he had never felt anything so tight and he saw the resulting smirk on Ellaria’s face. ‘You did well. I have known those who couldn’t last when they entered their first arse’.

Jon blushed. _Well you’ve already made me cum twice so I doubt I’m going to cum again anytime soon._

‘Fuck me now!’ Ellaria said determinedly.

Jon surged forward until he was balls-deep in her arse. ‘Fuuuuck!’ Jon groaned. Their moans mingled together as Jon fucked Ellaria’s arse with fast, powerful thrusts. His balls slapped against her arse as he took her like she wanted.

‘Harder! Fuck me hard with that big fucking cock!’

He roughly fucked her arse and her continuous cries of pleasure made Jon wish to see her fall over the edge again and again. He leaned down and took a hard nipple between his lips, which made Ellaria arch her body towards his.

‘Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!’ she chanted.

Jon felt her legs tremble in his hands and he pulled back so he could watch her as she climaxed. Ellaria’s hand was rubbing her clit rapidly as Jon plunged into her hot, tight arse. Jon had never felt anything like it and he knew in an instant he would crave this for the rest of his days.

_Fuck me!_

With a high-pitched scream, Jon felt Ellaria go limp in his hands as she gushed juices out of her cunt which covered them both. _Oh fuck!_ Ellaria continued to rub her clit as she squirted all over the two of them whilst Jon thrust into her arse with reckless abandon. Her hand was still working her clit and she squirted again and again until finally her cries of pleasure died down and Ellaria took in gulps of air as Jon’s thrusts shallowed.

‘Holy shit’ Jon muttered.

‘Fuck, that was… _fuck_!’ Ellaria said, her chest heaving.

‘I’ve never…Other’s take me…that was phenomenal’ Jon said, still plunging into her arse but at a much slower rate. Her hairless cunt was slick with her release as was both Jon and Ellaria’s bodies.

‘It was’ Ellaria nodded in agreement as a beautiful smile graced her face. Ellaria watched him and her smile widened. ‘You can’t get enough can you? You want more arse– OH!’ Ellaria shrieked as Jon flipped her over onto the stomach before bringing her onto her hands and knees. He slapped her arse, not to hard but hard enough that it made a sound.

‘You’re goddamn right’ Jon said gruffly in her ear as he began to fuck her from behind. ‘I can’t get enough of this arse’.

**_Lady Ellaria Sand_ **

_What have I created?_ Ellaria asked herself. This was not what she was expecting when Jon entered the room earlier but she was _so_ glad that she was proven wrong. His devotion to her arse was quite something to behold and Ellaria could think of only two ways to make the sex better than it currently was as Jon thrust into her arse from behind, making her tits jiggle. _Oberyn, my love. Where are you?_

It was like the Gods themselves answered Ellaria’s question because her lover walked in just as she thought of him.

‘My, my, what do we have here?’ Oberyn asked with a smirk. Both she and Jon turned their heads towards the door but thankfully for Ellaria, Jon didn’t stop pounding into her arse. _If anything, he’s fucking me faster!_

‘What’s it…Oh gods!... What’s it look like? He’s fucking me in the arse with his big fucking cock’ Ellaria stated as Oberyn closed the door and he moved around the bed so he was now standing in front of her face.

‘I can see that’ Oberyn laughed. ‘I see he’s surpassed expectations if you let him in your arse’.

‘He…FUCK…surpassed all… Oh fuck… expectations when he whipped out that big, fat cock. Now speaking of big cocks…Urrrgh fuck Jon! Why isn’t yours out yet?’ _It truly is a shame that Jon isn’t interested in Oberyn. I’m sure they would’ve had a lot of fun together. Oh well, more cock for me!_

Ellaria soon found herself being pounded in the arse by one Prince whilst the other, her love, had stripped bare and his cock was begging for attention. Oberyn stood by the edge of the bed, within reach for Ellaria and she quickly wrapped her fingers around his cock, stroking his already erect member.

Jon wrapped his hand around her hair in a fist, pulling some loose strands out of her face which allowed Ellaria to not worry about her hair falling down her face as she sucked Oberyn’s cock. Ellaria placed both of her hands on her lover’s arse, pulling him closer before she engulfed his length in her mouth.

She moaned as Oberyn stretched her mouth with his cock and Jon filled her arse up with his cock. _Their cocks were made for me,_ Ellaria told herself. She was slightly annoyed that Oberyn didn’t take Jon as his squire all those years ago. _Daemon Sand was enjoyable for the both of us but he seemed more into Oberyn. With Jon, I would’ve had his attention._

Ellaria gasped around Oberyn’s cock, feeling Jon’s entire length in her arse as he held his position, no longer thrusting. ‘FUCK! Your arse…’ he spat. Oberyn’s eyes fluttered closed as Ellaria sucked harshly and he let out a long, guttural moan.

‘You better find yourself a woman who loves to take cock up her arse like Ellaria, Prince because I believe you cannot live without it now’ Oberyn said as he thrust against her mouth.

‘I think…Arghhh…I think you’re right’ Jon responded as he began to pick up the pace again. Ellaria moaned again as she sucked Oberyn’s cock, the sound of Oberyn thrusting into her mouth at the same time nearly sent her over the edge.

**_Prince Jon Targaryen_ **

Jon had never thought that he’d ever be in this situation. When he thought about sex, it was just him and a woman but currently the woman he was fucking, was also sucking her… _pretty much husband’s_ cock.

He looked down to where Ellaria’s arse was swallowing up his cock and the sight was _so_ arousing. He had avoided eye-contact with the Red Viper to the best of his ability but he always had a shit-eating grin.

Ellaria’s lips left Oberyn’s cock with a loud pop. ‘Oberyn, I want you inside me too’ Ellaria said.

Jon froze for a moment but Ellaria bucking her arse backwards to take him deeper inside of her, brought his attention back to her.  Jon didn’t know what to do. He had never been in this position before but Ellaria sensing his hesitation, pushed herself off of his cock. She turned around and lightly pushed Jon on his chest so that he laid down on the bed. Ellaria climbed on top of him and sunk down on his cock with a loud moan.

**_Lady Ellaria Sand_ **

Jon grunted with pleasure. The walls of her cunt were still fluttering around Jon’s cock in the aftermath of her violent orgasm. His cock was sheathed inside of her warm, slick cunt and Ellaria moaned as she took every inch of him inside of her cunt. She then felt the bed dip as Oberyn climbed onto the bed and swiftly his wet, spit soaked cock was buried in her arse whilst Jon was in her cunt.

‘OH FUUUUUCK!’ Ellaria cried. This was what she craved when they had their servant fetch the Prince. _Two cocks inside of me._ Jon had already fucked her to the edge of another climax. _He certainly knows how to fuck arse. He must have a natural gift since I’m the first butt fuck he’s had._ The only thing Ellaria thought that could make the current situation even better was if there was another cock to suck or cunt to eat. _Next time,_ she told herself.

Oberyn thrust into her from behind whilst Jon bucked his hips upwards. The simultaneous actions sent Ellaria over the edge and she climaxed again. ‘Oh shit, I’m cumming. Oh gods, oh gods!’. Her cunt clamped around Jon’s cock and he stilled his movements as her pussy tried to milk him for his seed. Ellaria leaned down and bit down roughly on Jon’s shoulder but it didn’t do much to hold back her scream.

Ellaria held onto Jon’s shoulders as he and Oberyn pounded into her, using her as they pleased. Ellaria loved every second of it as she was stuffed with cock in both her cunt and her arse. She was crying out in pleasure with each thrust from the Prince’s and when Jon suckled on her tits, the volume increased to another level.

The sounds of grunting, moaning and screaming filled her and Oberyn’s chamber. The pair fucked her into another thigh quivering orgasm and she squirted all over Jon again. She was beginning to think they’d fuck her until she passed out but Oberyn pulled away, telling her he was close.

‘Me too’ Jon said and Ellaria climbed off his dick and the bed, knowing she’d be sore in the best possible way tomorrow, and knelt down on the floor. Ellaria crooked a finger at Jon, who was still laying on the bed.

‘Come here, Jon. Let me take care of you one final time today’ Ellaria said. _I will have you again, my Prince. Today is not the only day I will fuck you._ Her eyes looked at him now with equal parts lust and admiration of his skill. Jon jumped off of the bed and both Oberyn and Ellaria stared at his large, thick cock bobbing up and down as he came to stand in front of her.

Ellaria began stroking both Jon and Oberyn’s cock’s simultaneously whilst they both stood before her. They had both pleased her so well and they deserved to cum as a result. ‘Cum for me both of you’ she said as she pumped their wet cocks a bit faster. ‘Jon, you fucked my mouth, cunt and arse so, so good. Give me that thick, hot seed again’.

‘Oh gods…Fuuuuck’ Jon groaned.

‘My love, I couldn’t live without this cock. Give me your seed once more’.

Ellaria took his cock in her mouth and sucked rapidly as she also rapidly pumped Jon’s cock with her soft hand. The loud groan coming from her beloved’s mouth told her that he was very close and not a second later, she felt the first spurts of his seed hit the back of her throat as she readily swallowed all the seed he gave her.

Ellaria sighed happily as Oberyn fell down onto an empty chair and panted heavily. Ellaria switched her attention to Jon and the squelching noises sped up as she jerked his cock as quick as she could.

‘Cum for me, Jon’ she repeated, and it did the trick because with a loud groan, Jon spurted his seed all over Ellaria tits.

‘Fuuuck’ Jon said under his breath.

Ellaria laid down on the large bed, fully content and sated. After a while, she noticed Jon putting on his clothes from the corner of her eye. _The Dragonwolf knows how to fuck._ Oberyn came to laid down beside her and was showering her neck with kisses.

‘Urrrm’ Jon began, undoubtedly finding the situation a bit awkward. He rubbed the back of his neck and Ellaria found it endearing considering he had been fucking her in every hole in a variety of positions. ‘So I guess I’m just gonna go’.

**_Prince Jon Targaryen_ **

Having never been in this situation, Jon had no idea what to say or do. Oberyn was kissing Ellaria’s neck and it seemed an oddly intimate moment between the couple considering Ellaria had _his_ cum all over her tits.

‘We are most definitely doing this again’ Ellaria told him and smirked. ‘We’ll let you know the time and place’.

Jon left to head back to his chambers. The sun was setting and it was only then that he realised just how long in that room. He immediately called for a hot bath. _I must smell of sex._ His thin shirt had soaked up Ellaria’s release that she had squirted all over his chest multiple times and the reminder made him smirk.

_Oh yes, we are most definitely doing that again, Ellaria._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orgy at Chataya's brothel

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/142587552@N03/zGip77)

**_Prince Jon Targaryen_ **

The following few days, Jon received a few smirks from Ellaria and Oberyn if they saw each other in passing but apart from that, he didn’t really see much of the Dornish couple. It was expected because unlike Aegon, Jon wasn’t on the small council very often despite being quite smart and making important contributions when he is there, so any interactions with the Red Viper was minimal.

He had trained with Ser Arthur Dayne whilst also accompanying his aunt, Daenerys to orphanages in King’s Landing.

Soon it was nearly time for him to leave to head to Winterfell for his cousin’s wedding to Alys Karstark. His mother had told him not to expect much of a warm welcome from her brother Eddard Stark. He still resented the fact Lyanna and Rhaegar’s actions started a war and his ‘best friend’ was killed as a result. 

Jon shrugged it off, not believing his mother would be right.

Two days before he was to leave, Ellaria slipped a note into his hand and Jon went back to his chambers before he read it.

_Chataya’s tonight after sundown._

_E.S._

Jon had never been to Chataya’s brothel on the Street of Silk but he knew of it due to Aegon claiming how great it is. Jon did wonder why they were to meet there instead of Oberyn and Ellaria’s chambers again but he didn’t think too much on it.

Jon went down to the kitchens and brought himself some food to take back to his room. He told a servant to inform his family that he had already eaten when they had dinner. Time seemed to fly by and Jon’s cock was already hard when the sunset over King’s Landing because it knew it what it was about to receive. Jon waited until his dick had calmed down before he put on a cloak with a hood and attached his sword to his hip. It wasn’t cold in King’s Landing, far from it in fact because it was still the summer, but he put the hood over his head so he wasn’t seen by the smallfolk.

He walked down the Street of Silk with his hood down low so no-one could see his purple eyes. He passed by a number of people but none of them realised it was their Prince who was walking past them. He entered Chataya’s brothel and was immediately struck with a strong exotic spice smell that he didn’t find unpleasant.

To be truthful, Jon didn’t know what to do. Ellaria had just said to come to Chataya’s brothel but she didn’t say what to do when he got there. He was approached by a dark-skinned woman, likely from the Summer isles, and she introduced herself as the owner of the brothel, Chataya. _Perhaps Ellaria has told her to expect me and so perhaps I should reveal myself,_ Jon pulled down his hood and his hair hung loose.

‘My prince’ Chataya said in greeting. _Ah good, this won’t be as awkward as I thought._ ‘They have been expecting you. Follow me, your grace’. Jon followed her to a room where he found Oberyn, Ellaria, a dark-skinned girl who looked similar to Chataya and a young man.

‘Ah, my Prince. I see you have finally arrived’ Oberyn said from the bed before taking a swig of his wine. ‘Come join us. Ellaria has been bragging about your talent to Alayaya here’.

Jon took off his cloak and chucked it over an empty chair as the woman named Alayaya, who Jon was now certain was Chataya’s daughter, sauntered towards him completely naked. She was undoubtedly beautiful and Jon’s cock twitched as she cupped him through his pants.

‘I didn’t think I’d get to have two Prince’s in one night’ she said with a slight Summer islander accent. She helped Jon undress and ran her hands all over Jon’s naked body. Jon tore his gaze away from her and saw Oberyn and Ellaria…pleasuring the man… _well_ whore.

Alayaya placed her finger under Jon’s chin and brought his gaze back to her. She wrapped her arm around Jon’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss whilst she rubbed his hardening cock through his pants. She plunged her tongue into his mouth, kissing him hard. As she kissed Jon, Alayaya wrapped her leg around Jon’s and unabashedly rubbed her wet cunt over Jon’s thick cock. Jon moaned into her mouth as he cupped her arse and pulled her more firmly against him.

When their lips parted from each other, both of them were breathless. Alayaya extracted herself from him and she then kneeled down on the floor before she began to untie his boots. She pulled both of Jon’s boots off and placed them to the side before returning to him. She unlaced his black pants and pushed them down whilst Jon watched her, appreciating her lovely body as she did so. His cock sprung free, hard and thick for her and Jon’s eyes dropped to her mouth as Alayaya licked her lips appreciatively.

‘I see you were not exaggerating’ Alayaya said to Ellaria.

‘I would never exaggerate when it concerns the Prince’s cock’ Ellaria replied, half moaning as Oberyn’s mouth latched onto one of her nipples. ‘

Jon felt Alayaya’s hand wrap around his cock. In comparison to the warmth of his cock, her hand was cold, but it provoked a gasp from his throat as she slowly pumped his cock. Alayaya was fairly short and barely reached his chest but that just meant she would place vast number of kisses to his chest as her nails gently scraped down his abs before reaching his cock. 

Jon closed his eyes and relaxed as Alayaya now stroked his cock with both of her hands. It felt great and he unknowingly began to push his hips forward slightly and thrust into her hands.

‘Tell me, my Prince, what is it you wish for me to do?’

Jon took a deep breath before he placed his hands under Alayaya’s thighs and lifted her up. She laughed and wrapped her legs around Jon as he carried her to the bed. The bed was large and could easily fit all of them. He laid Alayaya down on her back, next to Ellaria who was watching Oberyn and the manwhore go at it.

Jon brought his hand between her legs and found her wet for him. ‘I wish for great many things, Alayaya. We’ll get to all that later’ Jon said before he replaced his fingers with the head of his cock. Alayaya tried to jerk her hips forward to take his thick length inside of her but Jon backed away just enough so that his cock stayed out of her.

Her whine turned into a gasp as Jon plunged into her wet cunt and Alayaya wrapped her hands around Jon’s muscular biceps as he began to move inside of her. Her cunt gripped him and Jon moaned at the warmth of being inside of her. He looked down to where they were joined and found a stark contrast of black skin and pale white skin of his own. He’d never met anyone from the Summer isles before, but he was already liking her quite a bit.

Jon held himself inside of her, not moving as her walls stretched to accommodate his cock. Alayaya jerked her hips upwards, encouraging him to thrust into her and her words a moment later confirmed it. ‘Fuck me, my Prince’ she told him. Jon didn’t need to be told twice and he began to thrust into her cunt.

‘Harder’ Ellaria said. ‘Fuck the whore harder, Jon. It’s what she wants, isn’t that right, my sweet?’

‘Oh gods yes! Harder, my prince’ Alayaya moaned. _If that’s what she wants…_ Jon grabbed her thighs and pulled her closer to him, causing his cock to slide deeper inside of her. Alayaya held onto Jon’s shoulders as he began to thrust harder into her but still setting a relatively slow pace. Each thrust backed Alayaya further up the bed, such was the force, and she moaned wantonly each time. ‘Yes, yes!’

Her cunt felt so wet to Jon as he thrust into her and he was sure Ellaria and Oberyn had already had her before he arrived. _Two Prince’s in one night she said. Perhaps she’s as insatiable as Ellaria._

Jon leaned down to suck on her tits as he pounded into her wet pussy. Alayaya whimpered at the attention Jon was paying to her and her tits bounced in rhythm to each of his thrusts. They were slightly larger than Ellaria’s but Jon couldn’t describe them as large. _Still, for her they are the perfect size,_ he thought as he fondled the breast that he wasn’t sucking. Jon felt her cunt contract around his cock and he moaned against her breast as Alayaya cried out in pleasure from climaxing. Jon continued to thrust into her as her cunt quivered and from the blissful expression on her face, Jon knew he had made her cum hard.

With surprising strength for one quite thin, Alayaya hooked her leg around Jon’s thigh and flipped him onto his back. Jon grunted at the sudden change of position as Alayaya was now above him and then he deflated slightly, pouting when she lifted herself off of him. _I wanted to fuck her some more._

‘I know what it is you desire, my Prince’ Alayaya said sultrily. She was standing above him and Jon’s eyes slowly worked their way up her legs to her cunt, to the black curls above it. He no longer had to wonder if her skin felt as smooth as it looked because he had his answer. He lingered on her breasts, and his hands itched to cup them again and roll her nipples with his fingers. Finally Jon’s eyes looked up to her face and he saw the amused look in the woman’s eyes. ‘Or am I mistaken?’ she asked as she turned around and presented Jon her arse.

Jon’s throat became dry and he glanced over at Ellaria, who was smirking at him, before he stared at Alayaya’s arse again. She was looking at him expectantly over her shoulder and all Jon could do was mutter a quiet ‘no’ whilst he blushed.

Alayaya squatted down and rubbed some of the wetness of her cunt across her puckered hole, getting it ready for Jon. She then spat in her hand and grabbed Jon’s cock, stroking it a few times before lining it up to her arse. Jon watched in fascination as her arse slowly sank down on his cock and he moaned loudly at the tightness that enveloped his length. 

‘Yesss’ Alayaya moaned and finally she had sunk all the way down his cock, taking his whole length in her arse. Jon pushed apart her arsecheeks and watched as Alayaya lifted herself so that only the tip of his dick remained inside of her before she sunk down on it. Her hands were on his thighs for balance and each time she sunk down on his cock, Alayaya gasped ‘Jon’. She didn’t use his title of Prince and Jon supposed that propriety was thrown out of the window considering he had her dick up her arse.

With a hand on her shoulder, Jon guided her to lean back against his chest. No longer allowing her to set the pace, Jon began bucking his hips up wildly. His hands were kneading her bouncing tits and he brought his lips towards her ear. ‘Cum for me again, Alayaya’.

‘Yesss….Oh gods, yes!’ she moaned as he fucked her arse. Jon pinched her nipples at the same time as a particularly deep thrust and he knew he sent her over the edge again as her body began to convulse above him.

‘FUUUUUCK!’ Alayaya cried as her orgasm rushed through her body. Jon stilled in her, letting her recover before he began to thrust into her again. Just as he was about to begin again, Alayaya spoke, still breathing slightly heavily. ‘I…need…more…cock’.

_‘I didn’t think I’d get to have two Prince’s in one night’ was what she said. I suppose she wants two Princes at the same time._

‘Prince Oberyn, I think our friend here requires your assistance’ Jon said and both Oberyn and Ellaria had equally dazzling smiles as he lifted himself off of Ellaria before guiding the manwhore to eat her cunt. Oberyn then crossed the distance to Jon and Alayaya. As he did so, Jon looked at Ellaria and she looked very proud which made Jon blush and Ellaria to laugh.

Alayaya was resting her head on his shoulder and Jon could feel the rumble of her moan as Oberyn entered her cunt. With the two of them filling both of her holes with their cocks, Alayaya had what she desired and it was clear to see from both her face and the moans coming from her lips that she was loving every second of it.

‘How does it feel to have two Princes inside of you?’ Ellaria asked whilst pushing the manwhore away from her legs, seemingly no longer interested in him as she ordered him to leave the room and far more interested in him and Oberyn fucking Alayaya. She merely laughed at the loud moan she got in response. ‘Yes, I’m very aware of the feeling of having the two of them fucking me. You should feel honoured though, you’re only the second woman who’s arse Jon has fucked unless you’ve been busy since you fucked my arse, Jon?’

‘No’ Jon grunted after pushing his hips up to thrust into Alayaya’s arse again. Jon wasn’t lying because he hadn’t but his threesome with Oberyn and Ellaria was not his first. He had once walked in on Aegon and a whore and instead of bolting in the other direction, he was invited in to join. The whore had the time of her life from fucking and sucking the Prince’s cocks. Jon however was more comfortable in that situation than initially with Oberyn and Ellaria because he knew Aegon didn’t look at him in _that_ way but Oberyn on the other hand most definitely did.  

Now though, he didn’t really care if Oberyn wanted him because there was more important things to think about, namely fucking Alayaya and then Ellaria.

‘That answer will undoubtedly be different when you return from the North’ Ellaria said whilst smirking. ‘Oberyn and I wish to know all about Northern women and in particular Northern brothels’.

‘I’ll…keep…that…in…mind’ Jon panted.

Oberyn and Jon continued to fuck Alayaya and her wanton moans continuously got louder. ‘I want your cum. Both of you inside of me’ she said and the two Prince’s sped into action to reach their climax. From his position above the two of them, Oberyn found it much easier to set a quick and hard rhythm and surged towards his climax.

‘Oh gods!’ Oberyn exclaimed as he came inside of Alayaya’s pussy.

 _What gods does the Red Viper follow,_ Jon thought. _Does he follow the Lyseni love goddess like I’ve heard Ellaria does?_

As Oberyn pulled out, his seed oozed out of Alayaya with the white of his seed in stark contrast to her black skin. Jon wanted to see his own seed coming out of her arse. He hooked both of his hands under her knees and pulled her legs up. With greater leverage, Jon bucked his hips up and pounded into her arse hard and fast.

‘ARGHH, OH FUCK!’ Alayaya cried out as Oberyn’s seed leaked out of her cunt. Her arse felt so tight around his cock and he was so close to cumming. A few more harder thrusts and Jon was grunting as his seed burst forth in her arse. Jon pulled out of her and groaned at the loss of her tight hole surrounding him. He laid Alayaya down on the bed next to him and both of her holes were leaking seed.

‘Don’t fall asleep yet, Alayaya. They fucked you to near sleep but we are still in need for you tonight’ Ellaria said. ‘Suck Oberyn’s cock’ she ordered. The whore was slow to move but she did as Ellaria requested and moved towards Oberyn, aiming to bring his cock back to full hardness with her mouth.

‘Jon, my sweet Prince, come here’.

Jon scooted over to the side of the bed where Ellaria was. She quickly dove in between his legs, lapping any seed from the slit on the head of his cock. Jon moaned as her tongue flicked the sensitive head of his cock as Ellaria’s hand wrapped around him. His cock began to immediately harden in her hand and she smirked victoriously. It was quite…remarkable how she could get his cock hard again so quickly but he wasn’t complaining as she wrapped her lips around him and sucked fervently.

‘Ughhhhh, Ellaria’ Jon moaned. His eyes involuntarily fell shut and he felt that the sensations were heightened with his lack of sight. _Interesting…Something to keep in mind._ Despite his eyes being tightly shut, Jon reached out and ran his hand through Ellaria’s black hair. Her warm and wet mouth felt so good on his member that Jon never wanted it to stop. _She could suck my cock for the rest of my days and it would be a life well-lived,_ Jon thought. _She’s so good at it. I hope my future wife can suck cock this well._ He heard _glug, glug, glug_ sounds as Ellaria sucked his cock.

Far too quickly for his liking, Ellaria pushed herself off his cock and licked her lips as Jon’s eyes fluttered open. Ellaria was draped over him with her tits in his face as she leaned down to whisper in his ear.

‘I love your big, thick cock’ Ellaria said softly as she nipped his ear. ‘I love stroking it. I love sucking it. But what I love about it most is when it’s inside of me’. Jon trembled slightly as her tongue gently swirled around the shell of his ear because he was ticklish there.

‘Better than Prince Oberyn’s?’ Jon asked cheekily, already knowing the answer.

‘Bigger, yes’ Ellaria smiled. ‘But not better for me. No cock is better for me than Oberyn’s’. Her smile widened as she said, ‘but that doesn’t mean your _big, fat cock_ doesn’t pleasure me ever so well’.

‘Is that so?’ Jon laughed.

‘Yes! Now get. Inside of me!’ She squealed as Jon pushed her down on his dick and thrust up into her cunt. ‘One day…arrgh fuck yeah!...you’re going to have…oh shit, right there… a cunt and arse that…hmpphh… can’t compare to anyone else’s…Fuck, fuck, fuck!...She’ll be made for _you_ as you are for _her_ ’.

Ellaria words rang inside of his head and he had one question as he thrust up into Ellaria’s cunt, with his balls slapping her arse. _Who is this woman who’s made me and I for her?_ Ellaria’s nails digging into his shoulder brought him back to the task at hand as she wildly rode his cock.

Ellaria tilted his head up and crashed her lips against his own. Her tongue swiped at the roof of Jon’s mouth and he moaned into her with one hand on her arse whilst the other caressed her tits. She bounced up and down his cock and her lips didn’t leave his the entire time as they kissed passionately. It was only when both of them heard a choking sound that they both stopped the kiss and turned the heads towards the noise.

Jon’s thrusts became shallow as they saw Alayaya choke on Oberyn’s cock before he finally let her free with spit covering his cock. Alayaya didn’t wait long before she got back to work on his cock. Jon lowered his speed to match each bob of Alayaya’s head as both he and Ellaria watched the whore pleasure Oberyn’s member.

Ellaria placed her hands on Jon’s muscular chest and pushed herself off of his cock. The disappointment was clear on his face which made older woman laugh. She slid down his body and brought his cock back towards her mouth.

‘Fuck, Ellaria!’ Jon exclaimed as she showered his cock with loud, open mouth kisses. His cock was hers to do with as she pleased and it seemed she wanted to lavish it with kisses before licking her way up to the tip from the base. She spat on his dick, stroking her saliva all over him and Jon threw his head back in pleasure as she used both of her hands on him. The squelching sound of his cock being stroked and the sounds of Alayaya sucking Oberyn’s cocks mixed together.

‘You know what I crave?’ Ellaria asked Jon.

‘Hmmm?’ he said absentmindedly, not being able to really concentrate at she stroked his cock with both of her hands.

‘I crave two cocks inside of me’ Ellaria said as snaked her way back up his body, holding his cock with one hand and pumping it slowly. She leaned in towards his ear and whispered, ‘I want both your cock and Oberyn’s cock in my cunt at the same time’. Jon’s eyes widened and he turned his head towards her but all that did was allow Ellaria to catch his lips in a heated kiss. ‘If both of you are _good boys,_ I’ll let you both fuck my arse at the same time’.

_Holy fucking shit. This woman…_

‘That’s what you want?’ Jon asked with an eyebrow raised. ‘Two cocks in your arse?’

‘Yes’ she purred into his ear. ‘Like I’m your slut’. Jon’s cock throbbed in her hand as she said those words and he knew that’s what he wanted. He could feel the wetness of her cunt as it rubbed against his cock. _She wants to be my slut. Or perhaps I’m just her whore. Either way we both get pleasure._

‘We’ll get to that but first…’ Jon said before he flipped Ellaria onto her back and she let out a yelp. ‘I’m going to make you cum’. His fingers found their way to her cunt and he easily inserted two digits inside of her as he began to kiss his way down her body. Her velvety walls were tights around his fingers as he plunged them inside of her cunt whilst Jon’s tongue swirled around one of her hardened nipples.

‘Yes, yes! Make me cum, Jon’ Ellaria cried after he gently bit down on her nipple. His tongue found every expanse of skin on her chest before he began his descent towards her cunt, which he was still finger fucking. When he finally reached her cunt, Jon withdrew his fingers which were wet with Ellaria’s cunt juices and he slowly licked them clean.

‘As much as the sight before me arouses me, I believe you made me a promise, my Prince’ Ellaria stated. Jon quickly spread her legs wide and dived in between Ellaria’s legs. He didn’t immediately head towards her cunt but he licked the smooth skin around it. Ellaria kept her cunt hairless and whilst she was the first he had seen like that, it was something he readily enjoyed. _Perhaps it’s a Dornish practice. Or highborns? Or perhaps just none of these ‘serving wenches’ I’ve lain with as Oberyn and Ellaria put it, participate in this practice._

He knew there was one way to find out. Fuck more highborn ladies.

‘Jon…please. Give me that wicked tongue of yours’

Jon didn’t tease her any longer and his tongue latched onto her hardened nub and sucked sharply. Ellaria gasped and her fingers pulled Jon hair tightly, almost painfully. She pushed his head between her legs, burying her scent in his nose. Jon groaned as her sweet scent filled him, making him slightly light-headed but he continued to lick her cunt and bring her closer to her climax.

He was surprised just how quickly he brought her to climax with his mouth but then again, Ellaria never stopped talking about his _talented tongue._ She shrieked in pleasure and writhed below Jon as his face was covered in her juices. Jon lifted his head and saw Ellaria taking in gulps of air as she came down from her orgasm.

Jon licked his lips, tasting her release but was quickly yanked down on top of Ellaria. He was worried for a moment that he was crushing her but that was obviously not the case when she pulled Jon’s head down by his hair and proceeded to lick her cum off of his face. Her tongue swiped the dripping liquid off of his face and Ellaria moaned as she tasted herself on him.

‘Your tongue is a gift from the Gods’ Ellaria said to him. _The same could very well be said of yours,_ Jon thought as images of her tongue swirling around his cock appeared in his mind followed by her licking his balls. ‘You made me cum just as you promised. Now give me the dick that was promised’.

Jon nodded and rolled off of her.

She snapped her fingers towards Alayaya and Oberyn and the former immediately stopped sucking Oberyn’s cock. She crooked her finger at Oberyn and called him over. Being new to _this,_ he wasn’t too sure of the positions he should be in but thankfully, Oberyn and Ellaria helped him out. Oberyn laid down on the bed and Ellaria climbed on top of him, swiftly inserting his cock in her cunt.

Her arse was spread, and it was just so inviting for Jon to stick his cock up it like he wanted to do. _But Ellaria did say she wanted two cocks in her cunt._

‘Come, Jon. Take me from behind’ Ellaria instructed. Jon positioned himself behind Ellaria as Oberyn stopped his thrusts into Ellaria’s cunt so he could enter her as well. ‘OH FUCK!’ Ellaria exclaimed as Jon slowly entered her. She was now stuffed full with two cocks and her moans were relentless as both Jon and Oberyn began to thrust inside of her.

* * *

 

**_Lady Ellaria Sand_ **

_Fuck me! This is even better than I could’ve ever imagined!_ Having known Jon’s skill in the bedchamber after their previous encounter, she thought she knew what she was getting herself into when she and Oberyn invited him to join them in the brothel. _Evidently not._ Teaching Jon their way of life was the best decision she and Oberyn could’ve made. The feeling of Oberyn _and_ Jon’s cocks inside of her was indescribable and she was feeling wave after fucking wave of pleasure run through her body.

Jon’s thick length along with Oberyn’s stretched her cunt that had only just climaxed from Jon’s tongue but was already searing towards another. Oberyn was kissing her neck and slowly moving towards her jaw and eventually his lips would meet hers. Her beloved smacked his hips up into her just as Jon thrust deeply into her from his position behind her.

‘FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!’ Her cunt spasmed as her lovers continued to thrust into her. She and Oberyn had done this sort of thing before but Ellaria could honestly say she never felt this… _full and sated_ before.

Oberyn breath was hitching and she could feel his thrusts inside begin to lose rhythm. _Damn that whore! She sucked my beloved’s cock so well that he’s about to spill his seed._ The grunts that Jon gave her indicated he wasn’t far too. This time however, Ellaria smiled to herself smugly. _That’s because of me._ Ellaria was admittedly tired herself though but she would be damned if she didn’t get arsefucked by both of those big cocks before the night is over.

‘Both…of…you’ Ellaria stammered. Her tits were swaying in Oberyn’s face as she was fucked hard by both cocks. ‘In my arse…cum in my arse’. She felt Jon’s massive, thick cock give her one last deep thrust before he pulled out of her cunt. Oberyn switched holes and slid into her arse causing her to bite down on his shoulder until she felt the bed dip. She looked behind and saw Jon climbing off the bed, which made her frown. Jon walked towards her as Oberyn slammed into her arse with his cock.

‘Taste yourself on my cock’ Jon commanded. _Commanding me like a Prince should._ Ellaria leaned towards Jon’s cock and in one swift motion, she swallowed in whole. ‘Fuuuuuuck’ Jon groaned.

Ellaria moaned around his cock as she tasted her release on Jon’s cock. His thick girth stretched her mouth and his huge length went down her throat which meant she could only hold on for a handful of seconds before she was choking on his big dick. She took gulps of air as she pushed off of his cock but they quickly turned into screams of pleasure as Jon rapidly jumped onto the bed, placed his legs either side of Ellaria and thrust downwards into her arse.

‘FUCK!’ they both cried out simultaneously whilst Oberyn had latched his mouth onto Ellaria’s tits. Ellaria felt like she could barely breathe with two cocks fucking her arse but every sensation was amplified and every scream was in far more pleasure than pain. _Although, I doubt I’ll be able to sit down tomorrow. But that’s the best kind of pain._

They were stretching her arse out with their cocks whilst they pounded into her and used her as she wanted them to. Jon’s large, heavy balls slapped against her arse each time he squatted down to penetrate her arsehole and she needed his cum as well Oberyn’s. Ellaria wanted to feel her arse completely full up with their seed after being stuffed with cock.

‘FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! FUCK ME!’ Ellaria exclaimed. ‘FUCK MY ARSE! OH SHIT! FUCK!’

Ellaria heard as well as felt the loud moan beneath her because her beloved’s lips were on her hardened nub. A split second later, she felt four strong pulses inside of her arse as he spilled his inside of her. Jon was still fucking her as she felt the seed be released deep inside of her. Her wanton moans had the desired effect because half a dozen powerful thrusts later, Jon erupted in her with a loud growl.

Ellaria fell onto Oberyn in a boneless heap as both men withdrew their cocks from her arse. He rolled her onto her side, laying her down on her back where Jon came to lay beside her on one side and Oberyn on the other. All three of them were out of breath and their chests were heaving.

‘Bring me two more whores’ Ellaria said to Alayaya who was watching them with such interest. The dark skinned young woman quickly returned with a pair of whores; a blonde and a brown-haired.

‘You’ Ellaria said to the blonde whore. ‘Lick Prince Jon’s cock clean’. The whore eagerly got to work, undoubtedly thrilled to be anywhere near the handsome Prince of House Targaryen. Ellaria directed the other new whore towards Oberyn. Ellaria spread her legs wide as she called Alayaya over to her. ‘Alayaya, lick their seed from my arse’.

* * *

 

**_Prince Jon Targaryen_ **

Once the blonde whore had licked his cock clean, Jon decided it was time to return to the Red Keep. The hour was late and he would much rather sleep in his own, comfortable bed. And he was very tired.

‘How much do I owe you?’ he asked Chataya as he left the room and headed towards the exit of the brothel.

‘For you, my Prince there is no charge. It is my pleasure to welcome a Prince into my establishment’ she replied with her Summer Isle’s accent. Jon tiredly accepted her words and was about to turn to leave when he felt her hand on his forearm. ‘When you return from the North, I hope to see you here again?’

‘Yes’ Jon said, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Chataya smiled at him. ‘Perhaps I shall have my turn with the Dragonwolf’.

* * *

 

**_Princess Rhaenys Targaryen_ **

Rhaenys was angry. Scratch that, she was _furious._ Her father, the King, had called for her to his solar and unsurprisingly his Red Witch was with him. _I wouldn’t have been surprised if he made me wait whilst he fucked his witch._

Rhaenys didn’t care anymore. _Mother loves Lyanna far more than she does Father._ Her mother didn’t bat an eye anymore and so Rhaenys did the same. But it wasn’t just her that knew her father was succumbing to some form of madness and it all started when the Red Woman started whispering in his ear. He isn’t cruel like her Mad King Grandfather but her father had his own form of madness that involved prophecy.

‘Princess Rhaenys’ Melisandre said politely, greeting the young Princess whilst her father remained silent. Rhaenys was getting frustrated until he finally spoke.

‘It’s time for you to marry’ her father said bluntly. Her blood boiled and she opened her mouth to refuse but her father spoke first. ‘NO!’ he said angrily, hitting his fist against the table. ‘You’ve refused everyone that has courted you but you will marry for the betterment our House!’

‘And who is it you have in mind this time?’ she asked bitterly but raised her voice before he answered. ‘I DON’T CARE! I know this is her doing. The father I knew wouldn’t force me. He wouldn’t let his only daughter be sold and raped’. _Especially considering what you were accused of all those years ago._

‘Rhae…’ her father said remorsefully, seemingly becoming himself for a moment.

‘No’ she said sternly, somehow managing to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. ‘I will marry for love and nothing else’. Rhaenys stormed out of his solar and headed towards her chambers in the Royal family wing of the Red Keep. She entered her chambers and quickly stripped out of her dress and put on her nightdress. She thought about just going to sleep but she wanted company, so she headed towards Jon’s chambers which were close to her own.

 _Marry for love? What were you thinking? You don’t love anyone,_ she told herself as she found herself stood outside of Jon’s chambers. The guards didn’t stop her as she knocked on her brother’s door. A few moments later, the door opened and Jon let her in.

‘Rhae, what are you doing here. It’s late’ Jon said tiredly.

Whatever she was about to reply with got caught in her throat as she gazed upon her little brother’s bare chest. _Oh gods!_ It was muscular and so defined. Rhaenys’ mouth watered before she licked her lips, unknowingly to her, seductively. Time had flown by and Rhaenys had somehow not realised her baby brother was no longer a child anymore but a grown man. _A very handsome man._

Jon rushed to put on a shirt, perhaps realising his big sister was staring at his chest.

 _You love Jon,_ a voice in her head told her. Maybe not _in that way but you do love him._ _Being married to him wouldn’t be so bad if I get to see that body every day._

‘Rhae, what’s wrong?’

His voice broke the stupor she was in and her anger and sadness she felt as she left her father’s solar came rushing back to her. She surged forward, engulfing him in a hug and she immediately felt his strong arms around her, hugging her back tightly.

_He always makes me feel safe._

She couldn’t hold back the tears any longer and they fell down her cheeks and onto his shirt. ‘I’m sorry’ she said, her voice breaking as she tried to pull away but Jon didn’t let her and just hugged her tighter.

‘Don’t apologise’ Jon said, stroking her dark hair.

‘He…He wants to sell me off to be married’ Rhaenys told him. She understood that she was to be married someday but unlike Aegon, who had known and grew up with Margaery since he was a child, Rhaenys wouldn’t have the luxury of falling in love before marrying and that was what really irked her. ‘I won’t have it’.

‘Come with me to the North. Let’s get away from King’s Landing’ Jon whispered to her. She felt sadness when she remembered that her little brother would be leaving to attend Robb Stark’s wedding on the morrow. As much as she wished to leave with Jon, it wouldn’t be possible with him leaving early the next morning as well she having her own plans.

‘You know I’m going to Dragonstone in a few weeks. But I’ll be sure to be back here for when you return’. Rhaenys was to stay on Dragonstone whilst a few repairs were made to the castle. ‘Can I stay here tonight’ she asked quietly.

‘Of course,’ Jon responded. He pulled back slightly and wiped away her tears with his thumb before he led her to the bed. Rhaenys managed a small smile as she snuggled up with Jon, remembering all the times he would come to her chambers as a child.

 _I could get used to this,_ were her last thoughts before she fell asleep.

Rhaenys woke up feeling something hard poking her butt.  _I do enjoy waking up with a cock pressed up against my arse._ She smiled to herself but then she remembered where she was and who’s cock was poking her butt. She carefully turned in Jon’s arms, making sure not to wake him, and she then looked down to where his cock was straining against his pants. _Oh my God!_

Rhaenys didn’t know what got into her and her hand moved on its own accord as she slipped it inside of Jon’s breeches. Her fingers wrapped around his hot and hard cock and Rhaenys had to bite down on her lip to supress a gasp and a moan. She looked up and thankfully saw that he was still asleep. Rhaenys slowly stroked his cock, loving the feeling of having him in her hand. Her hand gradually began to stroke him faster and when she heard him moan loudly, Rhaenys quickly withdrew her hand and sighed in relief when she noticed he was still asleep.

Rhaenys hadn’t looked at Jon in that way before but suddenly things were changing for her and her feelings for him were beginning to no longer just be sisterly. She rested her head on Jon’s chest, wishing that he didn’t have to travel to the North nor she travel to Dragonstone. _Although a certain silver haired wench will at least please me whilst I’m there._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this chapter takes place two days before Jon is due to depart. The Rhaenys section is on the night before Jon was to depart.
> 
> Next chapter we head to the North.


End file.
